


Белый слон

by Beckett



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, past!Corroded man, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: Белый слон — нечто дорогостоящее и бесполезное, трудное в содержании. Или как Билли Лерк получила сердце живого существа.





	Белый слон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [white elephant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652501) by [Tridraconeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridraconeus/pseuds/Tridraconeus). 



> Действие происходит после романа The Corroded Man, содержит возможный спойлер к нему же; курсив авторский.
> 
> Переведено для WTF Arkane 2018.

Прижимаясь к стенам и обходя балки, Билли пробралась в развалины китобойни.  
Она напала на след Дауда. Более того, она напала на след чего-то еще — чего-то, что помогло бы ей приблизиться к нему. Дни превращались в недели, и, наконец, она вернулась в то место, которое, как ей казалось в моменты покоя на борту «Падшего дома», она оставила навсегда.  
  
 _Дануолл_. И более того, старая китобойня. В масках, развешанных на колышках, было что-то ироничное, но она упрямо отвернулась, чувствуя раздражение. На металлическом полу засохла кровь, а бока и края огромной цистерны были покрыты копотью. Интуиция подсказывала ей подойти ближе. Край цистерны доходил ей до груди, и Билли, собравшись с духом, запрыгнула внутрь, прямо в омерзительную липкую жижу на дне. В целом, было не так уж плохо. Она видела вещи и похуже в те дни, когда была в банде Дауда. Жидкость доходила ей до щиколоток и липла к сапогам. Билли сделала шаг — и раздался характерный хруст кости. Билли посмотрела вниз, и только выучка не позволила ей отскочить.  
  
На нее скалился череп. Он треснул под её ногой, и Билли отошла назад. Она уважала мертвых, хоть и не всегда вела себя должным образом; кроме того, в этом было что-то неправильное. Билли осмотрелась в поисках того, за чем пришла, отчаянно надеясь, что не зря спустилась в яму с омерзительными останками.  
  
Вот оно, в луже слизи. Из побелевших ребер торчала рукоять клинка. Билли потянула ее, и вся масса сдвинулась, обнажив нечто красное, бьющееся между ребер, словно крыса с содранной шкурой. Все её существо восставало против, но Билли все же опустилась на колени и подобрала это. Выпрямившись, она осмотрела находку.  
  
Вещь заговорила, забилась сильнее в её пальцах.  
  
«Билли Лерк. Ты вырвалась из грязи и пролила немало чужой крови».  
  
От удивления Билли выронила пульсирующую вещь. Та приземлилась в тягучую жижу с глухим всплеском; ее биение замедлилось до едва уловимого. После некоторого раздумья Билли подняла ее снова. Вещь медленно билась в ее руке. Горло Билли сжалось от её слов. Это было неестественно. Это было теплое пульсирующее сердце, опутанное медной проволокой, с кусками стекла и шестеренками. Бьющееся в самой Бездне и шепчущее секреты. Хуже всего было то, что она узнала голос.  
  
Место, где она нашла его, не было случайным. Легким движением пальцев Билли направила сердце на скелет. Сердце догадалось, что от него требуется, и в ушах Билли снова зазвучал грубый голос, напомнивший ей крики чаек и плеск волн о камни Дануолла.  
  
«Здесь похоронены многие. Киты, люди… и Галия Флит».  
  
Билли опустила сердце, свесив руку вдоль тела. От осознания, что значит принять и использовать этот… дар, ей сводило живот. Галия, когда еще была жива, не слишком любила Билли. Бесшабашная, отчаянно амбициозная и умелая, она всегда стремилась навстречу неприятностям. Она не скрывала своих желаний. Она была дерзкой и зависимой от сил Дауда — так же, как и все они.  
  
Тогда Билли решила, что Галия из тех, что живут быстро и умирают молодыми. Мысль, что она оказалась права, вызывала странное разочарование. Если бы Галия была жива, ей было бы тридцать пять, и, несмотря на буйный нрав, она оказалась бы ценной союзницей. Билли мельком задумалась, не лучше ли проткнуть сердце мечом, бросить его обратно в грязь и оставить эту часть прошлого позади. Не давая себе передумать, она убрала сердце в карман плаща, а меч — в ножны, и покинула китобойню.  
  
***  
В своем убежище Билли еще раз осмотрела сердце Галии. Оно оказалось на удивление тяжелым. Когда Билли брала его в руки, оно билось быстрее и, казалось, всегда было готово поведать чьи-нибудь грязные секреты.  
В каком-то смысле, решила Билли, Галия совершенно не изменилась.  
  
— Галия? Ты меня слышишь? — неожиданно для самой себя Билли произнесла это мягче, чем хотела. Не сказать, что она сочувствовала Галии, но все же она испытывала жалость. Такое наказание за колдовство казалось несоразмерным. Но все знали, что Бездна немилосердна к своим последователям.  
  
«Я слышу».  
  
Сердце сжалось в руке Билли — раз, другой, третий. Оно покрылось тонкой красной пленкой. Билли стерла ее рукавом, удивленно фыркнув, когда жидкость впиталась в ткань, а потом исчезла. На розовой поверхности сердца снова выступили мелкие капли, и в этот раз Билли не стала их трогать. Кровотечение не беспокоило её; к тому же, у нее было чувство, что Галия не оценила бы заботу. Не ценила при жизни, а уж мертвой — и подавно.  
  
— Ты можешь увидеть что-то в Бездне?  
  
Сердце заговорило голосом Галии, саркастичным даже после смерти:   
  
— Я вижу многое.  
  
— Что ты можешь рассказать мне?  
  
Сердце забилось быстрее.  
  
«Что-то приближается. Грядет катаклизм, что потрясет и изменит мир. Ты будешь в его центре». Произнесенное голосом Галии, это спокойное заявление звучало неправильно. «У тебя чутье на драму, Билли». В этом была вся Галия, всегда готовая просыпать соль на открытые раны, а если они зажили — то вскрыть их снова. Несчастная жестокая тварь. Билли сердито сжала сердце, и Галия замолчала. Билли снова убрала сердце в карман, сняла плащ и попыталась заснуть. Всю ночь ей слышалось размеренное, неестественно медленное сердцебиение.  
  
***  
Утром она вышла на улицу с сердцем в руках, с любопытством размышляя, что оно поможет ей разыскать.  
  
Во-первых,  _имена_ , но все они были неправильными — из её прошлого.  
  
«Ринальдо посмеялся бы над ней. Смотри, как она подражает серконосской моде. Она из богатой семьи». Молодая аристократка в отделанном кружевом наряде с высоким воротником.  
  
«Помнишь, как Девон бросился на собственный меч? Клинок был острым. Он хорошо о нем заботился». Пьяный стражник в переулке.  
  
Галия говорила загадками и полуправдами, но Билли понимала её.  
  
«Кристофер кричал и плакал, когда его забрали из семьи. Узы заставили его забыть, но он замирал при виде золотых масок до конца своих дней». Смотрители, расположившиеся на перекрестке и наблюдающие за оживленными улицами. Их волкодавы спокойно сидели рядом без поводков. Билли опустила взгляд и прошла мимо.  
  
«У него глаза Маттео. Он убивал за деньги раньше, и ему это не нравится. Но он хорош». Это был молодой человек лет двадцати, сидевший, скрестив ноги, за столиком уличного кафе. Он улыбался и болтал с другим мужчиной, сидевшим напротив; под его стулом Билли заметила кошелек, явно набитый монетами.  
  
«Он тоскует. Его сердце тянется к Бездне». Мужчина под сорок. У него была редкая неухоженная бородка и песочного цвета волосы, спадавшие на шею. На усыпанных веснушками руках были татуировки, а кожу, насколько она могла видеть, покрывали белесые линии шрамов. Билли замерла, сжимая в кулаке сердце. Она  _знала_  его.  
  
Билли убрала сердце в карман и без лишних раздумий поспешила за воспоминанием из прошлого.


End file.
